


Favorite thing about you, baby bat

by Churboosely (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Churboosely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian gets upset, Dick is there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My favorite thing is...

“What do you love about me?! What is there to love?!” Damian shouted, fists clenched as he glared at Dick from across the room, holding back tears.

Dick’s mind blanked at that question, what did he love about Damian? there were no words to explain what all he loved about him, it was a question he had hoped Damian would never ask him.

“I….”

“That’s what I thought, you don’t love anything about me, I’m just a toy.” The smaller male said coldly.

“I love your smile, all of them, the one that you wear when we’re on patrol, the one you get when we fight, the one you have when you’re with Goliath or Bat-cow. I love the smile you get when it’s just me and you, a soft smile that lights up the entire room and makes my heart ache and steals my breath.” Dick paused.

“I love your eyes and how they show all your emotions when you’re trying to hide them, how they sparkle when you’re excited and get darker when upset, how they can burn holes in me when you stare at me from across the room.” Damian had untensed slightly, staring at him.

“I love the dumb smirk you wear at parties, showing everyone you know they’re lesser than you, the one you have when we fight, though that one scares me a little, but it also turns me on. I love the smirk you get when sparring with Tim, how you go easy on him without letting him know.” He took a step closer to Damian.

“All trivial, looks are nothing.” He snapped.

“I love your hands and how you’ll express yourself using them, how when you’re embarrassed you’ll hit someone, when you’re happy they wiggle, when in pain curled around my wrist to ground yourself, when upset clenched so tightly they turn white.” A small smile slipped onto Dicks face.

“I love how you can be scary as hell and sweet all at once, how cuddly you are at three in the morning when we meet up at patrol, how you’ll sneak into my room when we return. I love the way you shyly ask for kisses, and the demanding way you give them when jealous, I love how you can be violent with some criminal and so gentle when fixing my injuries up.”

Damian had looked away, but Dick saw the tears sliding down his face and quickly crossed the room, gently pulling him into his arms.

“I love how you act so strong, and you are strong, so, so strong. I love how you reign me in when I lose control, I love how you wrap yourself in my blankets if I return later than you, or how you drag yourself out if I haven’t.”

Damian’s arms were wrapped around Dick, fingers digging into his shirt.

“I love how you take of my injuries, with shakey hands and soft whispers, telling me it’ll be okay. I love how you yell at me if they’re severe injuries, only to kiss me as hard as you can the next second, how you take my breath away every time you say you love me, how soft your breathing is when you sleep.”

Dick pressed his face into Damian’s hair, listening to the ragged breaths and soft noises as he was crying.

“I love how you always smell like oranges, blood, and metal. I love how you don’t let me forget to eat, how you always know if I’ve had a bad night, or a nightmare.”

Damian had stopped crying, leaning against him heavily.

“I love you, Damian Wayne, everything you are and will be, I love everything you have been, and I always will.”

He sniffled and looked up at Grayson, eyes tinged red. "Promise?"

Grayson kissed him quickly. "Promise."

\-----

"Remember when everyone found out we were together?" Damian asked out of nowhere, curled into the taller man, face pressed into his neck, Grayson's arms wrapped around him loosely.

"Oh god, don't remind me. I almost died." He replied, chuckling softly as he adjusted himself so he could look down at Damian, who pressed himself closer. "Dad was going to kill you." He murmured, tracing one finger over a scar on Grayson's chest. "I wasn't worried about Bruce, Maya scared the hell out of me though." Damian blinked and pushed himself up, meeting Grayson's eyes. "You didn't look scared." Grayson smiled softly, running one hand up his boyfriends arm. "I was terrified, but if I had to fight her to be able to stay with you, I was willing."

Damian leaned down and kissed him softly, his hand curling against his chest as Grayson tugged him closer. They separated a few moments later, a small pink tint to Damian's face as he curled back into Grayson's side, happy to be able to be like this with him, without the fear of someone finding them out now.

"I love you, Grayson." He whispered, kissing a small scar on his neck.

"I love you too, baby bat." Grayson replied, kissing his head as he pulled him closer.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

\-----

"You know my favorite thing about you, baby bat?"

A small strangled noise escaped Damian's throat as he turned to look at Grayson.

"We're on patrol Nightwing. Not right now."

"Too bad, I'm not stopping."

"Grays- Nightwing you're gon-"

Damian was cut off as Grayson kissed him, tugging him closer, not caring if anyone saw the two kissing on top of the building. Damian pressed himself as close to Grayson as he could, nipping at his lips when Grayson made no attempt to deepen the kiss. Grayson broke the kiss, leaning down the press soft kisses to Damian's jaw.

"My favorite thing about you is how you react to being called baby bat." He whispered in his ear before quickly moving away, jumping off the building to continue patrol, a knife whizzing past his head as he heard Damian jump off after him, calling him an asshole.


	2. Nightrob is a bad ship name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors start spreading because someone saw Damian and Grayson kissing on a rooftop, and sent a picture to a newspaper. Bruce is the first to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is dedicated to alittledeathneverkilledme for commenting on chapter 1 and giving me the idea for this!

Bruce walked into the kitchen where everyone was at, Alfred leaning against the counter watching them, Dick falling asleep in his cereal, Jason jumped out the window when he walked in, a large box of power bars and snack bars flung out after him. Stephanie and Barbara weren't present, probably still asleep in their room, Tim was gnawing on what vaguely resembled a breakfast burrito from some restaurant, and Damian was leaning against Dick, snoozing lightly.

It had been a long night last night, longer than patrols normally were, everyone was exhausted, including Bruce. He slapped the newspaper down on the table, making everyone jump slightly.

"What is this?" He asked, staring at Dick and Damian, pointing at the paper.

"A paper, did you get hit harder than we thought last night Father?" Damian sassed him, grabbing the paper while he spoke. He instantly paled as he read the header.

ROBIN AND NIGHTWING  
Just partners fighting crime,  
or something more?

Right below the title was a picture of him and Dick, kissing on the roof. Dick swore softly next to him, grabbing the paper and reading it. Bruce got a bowl of cereal while Grayson read it out loud.

"A couple nights ago, Robin and Nightwing, were spotted on a roof top kissing, the picture was sent to us by a source that will remain unnamed. Are the two truly just fighting crime together, or are they secretly dating? We've asked around, and have been told by multiple people that Nightwing is quite commonly around Robin. Does Batman know that his sidekicks are together? Does he care? Has Batman really been building up a..." He trailed off, mouth pressing into a tight line as he suddenly ripped the paper in half, then into quarters. Grayson stood up and threw it into the sink, turning the water on and using the garbage disposal to get rid of it.

"Bruce I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was around I-" He stopped when the older male held his hand up.

"It's... fine. I knew that people would find out sooner than later, I simply wished we had known they were running this sooner. I'll contact Clark later, he'll run a paper with exclusive interviews with the three of us."

"The three of us?" Damian asked, looking tired and barely hiding tears he was trying not to let fall. Tim and Alfred had slipped out when Grayson started reading.

"Yes. Me, you, and Nightwing. It's easier to clear up this up that way." He took his bowl and left.

"Grayson..." Damian whispered softly, looking like he was gonna fall over, despite sitting down. A pair of arms wrapped around him, a warm body pressing against his on the bench.

"I've got you." Grayson replied, kissing his head softly as Damian turned and leaned into him.

\---

Three days later, the three met up with Clark, in their disguises. They allowed people to see them before leaving, holding the interview on top of a building.

"So, Batman." A smile flickered across Clark's face as he spoke.

"Are you, in the previous reporters words, 'building a harem'?" A grin split across his lips, Damian choked slightly at those words.

"If I was building a harem, would I be allowing them to go out and fight crime, potentially injuring themselves and possibly dying? No, I am not." A well rehearsed answer, one Clark knew already, the four of them had a call to discuss it, showing themselves with Clark was merely a formality so people couldn't claim it was faked.

"Hm hm.. And you two, are you together?" Straight and to the point, they all knew Clark was tempted to tease them, but he would do that later, since he was staying the night.

"Yes. We've been together for half a year." Grayson replied, Damian's hand finding his, their fingers linking together.

"And how does Batman feel about your relationship?" He was scribbling on his pad of paper he brought with to take answers, he wouldn't need them, he knew the answers and would just type them up at the manor.

\---  
Damian curled against Grayson on the couch, doors locked so nobody could enter the apartment. The fake-ish interview had went fine, then the four had split up, Clark going to the Manor, Batman doubling around before going back, and Damian and Grayson went to one of the many safe houses to be alone.

"You okay baby bird?" Grayson whispered, nuzzling his head, his smaller boyfriend in between his legs, laying on his side in a hoodie.

"Mhm....Tired....didn't really want people outside the family knowing about us yet..." Damian replied, tracing shapes on Grayson's chest.

"Just ignore anything anyone says from now on, they don't matter."

"Shocking advice from one Richard Grayson." He replied dryly, balling his hand in his boyfriends shirt. Since the newspaper had gone out, they had found a lot of things about "shipping" the two of them, apparently the name for them was Nightrob, which they both found amusing.

"What would our ship name be? Not Nightrob, for us." Damian asked abruptly, sitting up and moving so he was in Grayson's lap.

"What?" He sounded amused, opening one eye, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Our ship name, since people are shipping us as Nightwing and Robin, what our ship name be? Maybe Damidick..."

"Why does your name get to go first? Why not Dickdami?" Grayson smiled at him as Damian considered it.

"Tt. I guess. It has a good ring to it." He grumbled, mad that he had found a better one. He squeaked when lips were suddenly pressed against his. Grayson laughed against his lips, causing Damian to pull back and punch his chest.

"Jerk."

"You love me and you know it." Grayson teased.

"I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip." He deadpanned, Grayson's laughter filling the room for a few minutes, making Damian blush and bury his face in Grayson's chest, fuck he loved Grayson's laugh so much, it truly made him feel better.

"I love you." He said, kissing Grayson when he finally stopped laughing.

"I love you too Damian." Grayson said when they parted. Damian curled in closer as Grayson dragged a blanket off the couch, draping it over them for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing a fic with more than one chapter due to lack of motivation, so I hope it's okay!!
> 
> Also yeah that's implied superbat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah how do you fic lmao?  
> Also Damian is like  
> fucking idk 17-19 in this idk
> 
> I typed this up while a friend of mine was sending me horrible fics and needed to distract myself from...banana fucking


End file.
